


Loved and Lost

by bardofapollo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fix-It, I promise, Light Angst, M/M, Possible Continuation, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, but they're happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardofapollo/pseuds/bardofapollo
Summary: Death is only the beginning to a new journey. Let us not mourn what we lost, but celebrate what we had and what is ahead of us.---The loving and bittersweet ending we deserved.Beta-d by https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightThrill227/pseuds/MidnightThrill227





	Loved and Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Based on personal experience :,^)

The first Celebration of Allura was coming to a close. New Altea’s streets had emptied, the Paladins had retired to their rooms in the castle. The capital was nearly silent, with only the wind and soft sniffles in the air.

Lance sat with his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms holding them close beneath Allura’s statue. He heard soft footsteps approaching, and looked up to see Keith walking his way.

He said nothing as he sat down next to the crying man. They sat in silence, looking at the Altean sunset while Lance tried to get his sobs under control. Only when he had stopped and was rubbing the last of the tears from his eyes did Keith speak.

“We never really lose the ones we love, you know,” he whispered.  
“I guess.”  
Keith turned to him with determination in his eyes. “I really mean it Lance. She’s here. She’s everywhere. In every reality, in every juniberry, in the marks on your face. She’s here with all of us. And I know she’s proud of you.”  
“Proud of me?” He smiled sadly, “why would she be proud of me?”  
“Look at everything you’ve done Lance. You’re still so full of love and you’re keeping her alive.”  
“I guess I am.”

They didn’t talk for awhile, only sitting and watching the world around them. Lance let his tears fall this time. He thought of Allura’s final moments. Her bittersweet smile. Their final kiss goodbye. How she became one with the universe.

“I don’t think I’m sad anymore,” he whispered.  
“Hm?”  
“I still miss her, but I think she died happily. She wanted nothing more than to save the universe, right? She got what she wanted. Even if I wasn’t part of it.”  
Keith smiled, “I’m proud of you Lance. That’s true love.”  
“You think so?”  
“I really do.” He closed his eyes.

“Have you ever been in love before, Keith?” Ah. He knew this was coming.  
“Yeah. Only once.”  
“How did it end?”  
“It didn’t. We didn’t end up dating if that’s what you’re asking, but I never fell out of love. I don’t think anyone really does, and that’s okay. They didn’t love me back, which I admit hurt at first but I’m okay with it.”  
“How’d you cope then?”

He could feel tears growing on the corners of his eyes. He wasn’t sure if they were of joy or melancholy.

“He fell in love with someone else. Someone else that made him very happy. I loved him with all my heart, and I was happy for him. I want nothing more than for him to be happy, even if I’m not part of it. Eventually his heart was broken, and it hurt me to see him sad. I’d do anything to make him smile again, no matter how much it hurts me.”

“You should tell him Keith. You deserve to be in love!”  
He shook his head softly. “No. I can’t put him in that position while he’s still nursing his broken heart. I won’t tell him. I’ll do anything to protect him even if it means sacrificing my own feelings.”

“Wow,” Lance breathed. “That’s really noble of you, Keith.”  
“No. It’s being in love, Lance.”  
“Will you ever tell him?”  
“Maybe. But for now I’m happy with the way things are.”

The two men looked into each other's eyes and leaned closer. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and rested his chin on his shoulder.  
“Thank you, Keith.”  
He didn’t bother to respond, and only closed his eyes to soak in the warmth of the embrace.  
_Thank you, Lance. For making me fall in love._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all, as usually please consider leaving me a tip if you enjoyed so I can keep doing what I love.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/marchdrain
> 
> A big shout out to my good friend and amazing editor!! Please go send some love her way.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightThrill227/pseuds/MidnightThrill227


End file.
